1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for reworking parts. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for removing inserts from a structure.
2. Background
Aircraft are being designed and manufactured with greater and greater percentages of composite materials. Some aircraft may have more than 50 percent of their primary structure made from composite materials. Composite materials may be used in parts and structures for aircraft to decrease the weight of the aircraft. This decreased weight may improve payload capacities and fuel efficiencies. Further, composite materials may provide longer service life for various parts and structures in an aircraft.
Composite materials may be tough, light-weight materials created by combining two or more dissimilar components. For example, without limitation, a composite part may include fibers and resins. The fibers and resins may be combined to form a cured composite material.
Further, by using composite materials, portions of an aircraft may be created in larger pieces or sections. For example, without limitation, a fuselage in an aircraft may be created in cylindrical sections that may be put together to form the fuselage of the aircraft. Other examples may include, for example, without limitation, wing sections joined to form a wing or stabilizer sections joined to form a stabilizer.
In the interior of an aircraft, composite panels may be used in various locations in the aircraft. For example, without limitation, panels may be used to form floors, walls, closets, galleys, and other areas within the cabin of an aircraft. A composite panel may have a honeycomb core with a face sheet on each side.
These composite panels may be assembled and attached to other panels or structures using inserts. These inserts may be placed within a panel. These inserts may have cores with threads. Screws, bolts, and other fastener systems may be used with these inserts to attach a panel to another panel or another structure. These inserts may be made of metal. In an effort to reduce the weight in an aircraft, plastic inserts may be used in place of metal inserts.
Removal of composite panels after they have been fastened into an assembly may require time and expense. In some cases, the inserts in the composite panels may require removal for replacement. This process also takes time and expense. The time and expense may increase the time needed to deliver an aircraft or the time for aircraft maintenance. As a result, aircraft delivery may be delayed or an aircraft may be out of service longer than desired.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.